Raccoon
The is an animal found in Red Dead Redemption. They are a small nocturnal animal species, common throughout North America. Raccoons are known to possess significant problem-solving skills, good hearing and night vision. Raccoons can be hunted and skinned for profit. They can be found in both West Elizabeth and New Austin, but are most common in the Great Plains. Locations As raccoons are nocturnal, expect them only in these locations from dusk until dawn. *There's a racoon spawning point in front of the pavilion just west of the Beecher's Hope main house; *Near the Broken Tree; *A pack of 5-6 racoons when placing a bait in big opening by the river just south of Tanner's Reach; *In the Nosalida circle road keep left; *Next to the tree of the 'e' of Tanner's Span at night; *Just north of Hanging Rock where all roads come together; *South of Armadillo, between the two road paths on the map; *West of MacFarlane's Ranch, next to Pike's Basin; *Always a few nosing around the backs of buildings in Armadillo at night; *North of Warthington Ranch (South of MacFarlane's Ranch); *Placing bait just south of The Hanging Rock has proven to be successful in drawing in many raccoons; *In and around Brittlebrush Trawl, wait 5 minutes (real time) and should be able to kill at least 3 raccoons; *There are some of them at the north of Tall Trees; *Many can be found in an area west of the Wreck of the Serendipity and north of Thieves' Landing, in an area bordered by roads and the river. There is a fox icon over the area as there are many foxes inhabiting that section of The Plains. There are also a few skunks, making it an ideal place to make progress towards the Master Hunter Rank 6 Challenge (requiring 5 pelts of each of these three species.) However make sure to carry a shotgun because cougars as well as bears also spawn around here; *Mercer Station; *Just south of Beecher's Hope in the morning around 4-6 am; *They can be seen frequently crossing the train tracks at the train station at Manzanita Post at night, usually in pairs, at 7 pm-1 am. *Quite a few can be found around the mansion in Tumbleweed at night. *Around Warthington Ranch during night time. Challenges *Rank 6 of the Master Hunter Challenges requires that Marston or son kill and skin 5 Raccoons. (in addition to 5 Foxes and 5 Skunks) Achievements/Trophies The player must kill a Raccoon to complete the following achievement/trophy: Trivia *Raccoons are adaptable omnivores. They exhibit learned feeding traits, such as the hunting of small prey and scavenging food, both from the wild and from human settlements. *Raccoon fur has a long history in North America, being used for coats and most famously, coonskin caps. * The raccoon's scientific name, Procyon lotor, means "washer dog." *They are the state animal of Tennessee. * A raccoon's hands are so nimble they can unlace a shoe, unlatch a cage and deftly retrieve coins as thin as dimes from your shirt pocket. *Raccoons have a large array of vocalizations. They purr, whistle, growl, hiss, scream and even whinny. Gallery wildlife_raccoon.jpg ra.jpg|Real life racoon es:Mapache Category:Animals Category:Redemption animals Category:Hunting Category:Skinning